


sour lemons

by nishanightray



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Lemon Brothers (tm), M/M, Sibling Incest, izumicest, mitsuki's kinda thirsty but he's not the only one, mitsuki's pov, the other idolish7 member + tsumugi and banri are mentioned, underage warning only bc iori's still 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Maybe it would have been easier to forget all about it, if only Iori wasn't so painfully obvious in his love for him.(Their eyes meet for a second, and it’s all suddenly too much to bear.)





	sour lemons

**Author's Note:**

> izumicest is totally my jam and i'm sad there are almost 0 fics in their tag, so take this
> 
> english's not my mother tongue, so please forgive and correct me if there's any mistake :')

_The summer is ending_

 

 

Covering his eyes with the back of his hand, Mitsuki looks at the clear, blue sky, and laughter naturally blooms on his face. It doesn't look summer's ending at all; it feels good to stand like this, bathing in the sunlight and sipping fresh, sour lemonade.

Tsumugi’s idea of shooting a MV in a field of sunflowers is brilliant; not only it suits the bright, cheerful image of their group, but they’ve also managed to spend some peaceful days in the countryside. Although Nagi has been groaning about the sun burning his delicate, white skin, and Yamato has been groaning about the hangover he has given himself by drinking too much the night before, everyone looks like they’re having fun. Tsumugi and Riku’s smile are so contagious that it’s impossible to not feel happy just by looking at them. 

Even Iori’s been smiling a lot today, and Mitsuki genuinely thinks that this kind of expression suits him -it makes him look the age he is, young and full of life. Even as he’s scolding Tamaki and Riku for accidentally bathing in cold water while playing around with a garden hose, Mitsuki can tell that Iori’s not really upset and that his bad mood will disappear in an instant. Iori’s actually more softhearted than he seems, and has such a soft spot for Tamaki and Riku that he can’t stay angry at them for too long. And it’s not just them; Iori looks so incredibly at ease surrounded by these people, that it’s really obvious that he loves them all.

And Mitsuki loves watching him relax and lower his usually high defenses, he really does; at the same time, though, he wishes Iori wouldn’t look so adorably cute right now.

It’s not news. By now, he’s learned to recognize this feeling building in his chest -this scalding sensation that has got little to do with summer, and a lot with butterflies in his stomach and inner desires. It’s the way Iori cards his own finger through his wet hair and Mitsuki wishes he could do it for him; it’s the way he thinks about kissing his apple-red cheeks, feeling them warm up under his touch. It’s the way he feels himself going aflame as he watches Iori lift his shirt, revealing the smooth skin of his stomach, the prominent bones of his hips –not that his wet shirt is doing anything to hide his body, really. Although he’s been sipping his lemonade, Mitsuki suddenly finds that his throat’s very dry.

Years ago he blamed puberty for having these feelings. He still wishes it could have been just a phase, but it's only wistful thinking; by now he has accepted that the feelings are not going to disappear - that he’s attracted to Iori and it’s not just something physical. Maybe it would have been easier to forget all about it, if only Iori wasn’t so painfully obvious in his love for him.

 

 

(Their eyes meet for a second, and it’s all suddenly too much to bear.)

 

 

Unable to control himself, Mitsuki looks around to check on the others -he spots Nagi and Yamato looking fairly dead, lying down side by side on the porch, trying to cool themselves off in the shade of the inn; Tamaki and Riku are still playing around with the hose, while Tsumugi and Sougo watch over them while taking nice, cheerful photos, and Banri’s not in sight, probably gone inside to call the President.

Iori’s sitting on the porch, still squeezing water out of his shirt like it’s the only purpose of his life; after Mitsuki’s caught him staring, he’s looking positively embarrassed, redness reaching even to his nape. Mitsuki’s not sure he can stand looking at him anymore without wanting to touch him, so he takes off his own straw hat and slaps it on Iori’s head, making him jump in surprise.

“N-Niisan?” He questions him, looking up shyly from under the hat. Mitsuki notices the way his eyes are faintly glittering, looking slightly hazy. Even the tips of his ears are red. It’s just too much and Mitsuki makes up his mind, giving in to what looks like a really bad idea. So he leaves his still half-empty glass on the porch, grabs Iori’s wrist instead and drags him towards the field, hoping to find refuge between the tall sunflowers swaying in the wind; they walk and walk until they’re far enough to not be seen, and Iori doesn’t say a word for the whole time, letting him take the lead. It’s kind of unnerving.

When Mitsuki stops and turns around to face him, however, Iori’s eyes still hold that familiar glint and it’s very clear that he wants this as much as Mitsuki does. He even leans down a bit, without Mitsuki having to say anything, as though it just goes without saying that they should kiss. And so Mitsuki does.

He meets Iori half-way and finds his mouth melting against his own. Iori opens his mouth for him almost at once, pliant and warm and meek, but also full of desires himself; he can’t seem to stop making all these sweet, little sighs in his mouth, and Mitsuki just hopes that they’re far enough to not be heard because he really doesn’t want Iori to hold it in.

 

 

_The song of cicadas_

 

_The wind blowing_

 

_Your red face,_

 

_You._

The sunflowers sway in the wind, all of their heads turning up towards the sun, bathing in its light, hiding them from the eyes of the others.

The kiss tastes like sour lemons, but nothing compares to the bitterness of having to stop, even if it’s only to breathe. Iori presses his face into his shoulder, leaning more and more into him, his wet body pressing into his, and Mitsuki just gives into his warmth. He cards his fingers through his hair, caresses his cheeks; then he kisses and kisses and kisses him, and he could swear they’re going to melt like this, but he can’t bring himself to care one bit.

 

_(I don’t want to stop kissing you.)_

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler bonus: Yamato and Nagi are actually very alive and kissing in the shade, hah


End file.
